There Goes A Fighter
by dragonsprit
Summary: Spencer and Madison are the hottest Mixed Martial Arts fighters around, what happens when they meet Sisters Ashley Davies & Kyla Woods?
1. Saturday Surprise

Chapter 1 Saturday Surprise

"Ashley come on the fights are starting."

"I'm coming Kyla"

Ashley joins Kyla on the couch with a bowl of pop corn.

"I cant believe Spencer is defending her title for the second time in four months." Ashley says.

"Yeah but its going to be easy for her the girl shes fighting has no ground skills." Kyla replies.

"Your right, this fight's gonna be an easy one Ashley reassures her, but I know that's not the only only fight we ordered this card for."

"Of course not Ash that would be selfish of you just to order a fight just to make eyes at your goddess Spencer was it."

"Shut up Ky I know you want to see your goddess Madison get her belt back. "

"You got me there Ash but can we really be blamed I mean they are two of the hottest fighters in all of Mixed Marshal Arts".

They sat back and enjoyed all the fights leading up to the main events about an hour and an a half later the co main event was starting.

Ring announcer

"Ladies and gentlemen its time for our co-main event of the evening and it is for the GFC Feather weight championship of world".

Introducing first the challenger from Los Angeles California Madison "The Slasher" Duarte."

"She looks extremely hot don't you think Ash?"

Yeah shes OK shes no Spencer though."

"I swear Ash I think you are obsessed with Spencer."

"Shut up Kyla you feel the same way about Madison."

They saw Madison's opponent walk out to the cage but did not catch her name the fight started and after exchanging a few punches Madison took her opponent down and put her on her stomach from there Madison locked in a rear naked choke and ended the fight.

"What did I tell you Ash not even two minutes Madison wins shes the best."

"Yeah shes good but Spencer's gonna win by knock out just watch."

Ten minutes later Spencer entered the cage to defend her Bantam weight title surprisingly Spencer's opponent managed to make it out of the first round.

"Dam I thought Spencer her beat." Ashley said semi mad.

"Relax Ash the way she ended the first I wouldn't be surprised if she goes for the knockout as soon as the bell rings."

The second round started with an exchange of punches Spencer got some space between her and her opponent she land a thunderous head kick to her opponent and ended the fight.

"Kyla that head kick was crazy you know shes getting a bonus for that right."

"I know Ash now pay attention to the post fight Spencer or Madison has something good to say after fights."

Interviewer

"Spencer awesome performance tonight on short notice what up next for the Queen phoenix?"

"Well I was going to keep this low key til tomorrow mourning but I had such an awesome time tonight that I'm feeling generous the Queen Phoenix is headed to her second nest in LA and I'm not coming alone I'm bringing Madison with me."

"So what are you going to be doing while in LA Spencer?"

I'm going to be doing an autograph singing and the team has a surprise for our fans that well be reveled to the fans at the singing".

Ashley turned off the TV after that.

"Kyla did you hear, that Spencer and Madison are coming to LA."

"I heard we need to get in, I'll check to see if we can get in."

Kyla ran to her laptop and pulled up the team Royal Phoenix website and found the information on the signing.

"Damn it Ash it says here the wrist bands and tickets are already sold out"

"That sucks I really wanted to go."

Just as they were heading up to their rooms they heard the front door open.

"Ashley?"

"Kyla."

"Dad your home" Ashley said happily.

"Of course sorry I'm late had to make a quick stop at a clients party."

"That's OK dad." Ashley said happily.

"Oh girls before I forget I got you both a little graduation gift."

He handed both girls two small white envelopes.

"Dad what are these" Ashley asked.

"Open them and find out."

Both girls opened up the envelopes and held a white ticket with a red wrist band.

"Dad are these what I think they are?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know what do you think they are?"

"I think they are passes to the team Phoenix autograph signing tomorrow"

"And I'd say I think your right."

"Thanks Dad" both girls said in unison.

"Dad but how did you get these?" Kyla asked.

"My client Aiden Dennison happens to be friends with GFC owner Chelsea Lewis and he gave them to as a thank you for sponsoring his basketball tournament."

The girls went up to Ashley's room.

"Ash can you believe we are going to that signing tomorrow?" Kyla said full of joy.

"I cant now if we can get dad to finally let us turn pro I'll be happy." Ashley replied to her sister.

"Yeah like that would ever happen we have always fought for team Davies."

"I don't know we are out of college now who knows he might let it happen for the right team".

"OK but even if he doesn't let us we shouldn't let that happen I'm not going to let that ruin my mood

concerning our Saturday surprise."

Read and review

Disclaimer I don't own South of Nowhere

All characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch

I only own plot and original characters

I made up the GFC any similarities to real organization not intended.


	2. Unexpected Connections

Chapter 2 Unexpected Connection

Ashley set her alarm for 8am this mourning. She double checked the tickets to the show were still on her night stand,once she saw the tickets were safe she made her way to the shower.

After taking a warm and relaxing shower Ashley went to her closet and pulled a pair of black jeans and red Queen phoenix T-shirt and red and white sneakers. After getting completely dressed she knocked on Kyla's door.

"Kyla get up the signing is at ten."

Kyla opened her door.

"Dam Ash no need to break my ear drum I've been up I'm just looking for the perfect shirt to wear"

"Kyla how hard is it to pick a shirt out?"

"I am trying to pick out the perfect shirt to stand out with at the convention."

"Move I got you."

Ashley picked out a gold long sleeve Slasher T-shirt a tribute to Madison.

"Here take this."

"Thanks Ash I almost forgot I had this one."

Kyla matched her shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

The girls headed down to the kitchen where they found their dad making breakfast.

"Mourning dad the girls said in unison.

"I made some bacon and eggs just for you guys."

"Thanks dad" Kyla said as she grabbed some orange juice.

"So you two excited about the signing?"

"Yeah we are dad." Ashley said happily.

"By the way I have something I want to give you two." Raife said excitedly.

He went to a bag on the counter and pulled out two long black cases.

"Girls I know I've always said you were apart of team Davies but their was something I never gave you as you guys were coming up with the gym."

"Whats that dad?" Ashley asked quite interested in what her father was going to give them.

Raife opened up the boxes and pulled two heart shaped lockets.

"Ashley Kyla these are heart chains they're a symbol of our bond as a gym I hope you'll wear them and always remember where you came from."

"Thanks dad." Kyla and Ashley said as they had the chains placed around there necks.

"Your welcome girls now have you decided what your bringing to get signed?"

"Yeah dad I'm bringing Madison's walk out shirt from her fare well amateur fight I caught two years ago." Kyla replied.

"What about you Ashley what are you bringing along?"

"I'm bringing the picture of Spencer from her first pro victory last year".

"Excellent girls, there is one more thing I forgot to tell you about today."

"Whats that Dad" Kyla asked.

"You should bring your gear with you."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Oh now that part I cant tell you just trust me okay."

Okay dad we will the girls finished breakfast and packed there things for the convention and headed out to the car.

"Why do you think dad told us to bring our gear Ash?"

"I don't know Ky we will find out when we get there."

An hour later they parked in the convention center parking lot and got on line.

"I cant believe we are going to meet our MMA idols Ashley." Kyla said full of energy.

After twenty minutes on line a voice came over the convention center PA system

"Ladies and Gentleman I know you guys have been waiting in line for while so without further ado I 'd like to bring out our guests at this time MMA champions Spencer Carlin and Madison Duarte.

The crowd irrupted in applause.

Spencer grabbed the microphone before she sat down.

"LA were home its awesome to see all our fans out here today now before we started I'd like you guys to give it one time for my training partner and best friend Madison."

After the thunderous applause Spencer sat down and made another announcement.

"Guys before we get to signing stuff we ask that you remove you wrist bands and give them to the staff our prize winners will be selected after the signing".

After the wrist were collected the signing started after about forty five minutes Kyla and Ashley just had to wait for one more group to take a picture with Spencer and Madison when the group walked away Spencer asked for a five minute break. Madison and Spencer walked off to a barred area away from the crowd.

Madison did you see that hot red head that's up next?" Spencer said in an excited voice

"Yeah I did but did you see the brunette next to her." Madison responded.

"They must be sisters think they could hang with us after this?"

"If they win the drawing I don't see why not." Spencer remarked.

"Cool lets get back there." Madison replied.

"Sorry about that guys who's next"

Ashley and Kyla stepped out first Kyla stepped up to Madison first handing her the shirt she brought along.

Madison took a look at the shirt and remarked

"I think I've seen this before where did you get it if you don't mind me asking"

"I was at your fare well amateur indie fight when you tossed it in the crowd". Kyla said nervously

"You caught that shirt nice who do I make this out to?"

"Kyla Woods" she responded.

Ashley walked up to Spencer and handed her the photo she brought with her.

"I haven't seen this photo in a bit look Mad my first KO win photo."

"Nice" Madison remarked.

"Who do I make this out to?"

"Ashley Davies"

Spencer signed the photo and just before she handed the photo back to Ashley Spencer noticed the chain around Ashley's neck.

"Ashley if you don't mind me asking that chain around your neck how did you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me."

"What is your dad's name?"

"Raife Davies why?"

"Me and Madison have the same chains Spencer remarked as both she and Madison reveled their chains.

"No way you guys trained with our dad?" Kyla asked

"Yeah we stopped by his gym a few times last year to sharpen up our striking Madison interjected.

"Cool" thanks for signing our stuff we are going to hang out til the drawing see you guys around." Ashley said as she prepared to walk off with Kyla.

Spencer and Madison continued to sign autographs for the next hour, after the last autographs were signed an announcement came over the Pa system:will all participants in the phoenix give away please report to the booth in the middle of the convention hall thank you."

When the crowd assembled Spencer and Madison gathered to spin the drum.

"Alright guys there will be two numbers drawn to see who wins our give away." Spencer said eagerly.

Your entry tickets have a number at the bottom if they match up with the numbers we call you win."Spencer added.

Spencer spun the drum around and allowed Madison to pull the first number.

"Alright guys the first winner is ticket number 32422800-1

"I won" Kyla yelled out as she went up to security to verify her ticket.

After she verified her number she was escorted past the security gate towards Madison and Spencer.

Spencer got on the microphone again.

"Guys our second winner is ticket number 32522901-3.

Ashley let out a scream and ran up to verify her number.

After she verified her number she was led over to Madison Kyla and Spencer.

Madison got on the mic and thanked the fans for coming out and led the group into a private room in the back of the convention center.

"Guys congrats on winning". Spencer said.

"Thanks" the girls said in unison.

"Bet your wondering what your prizes are". Spencer asked slyly.

"Yeah" Kyla responded.

Well we noticed you guys had your gear with you and we thought what the hell instead of giving you guys a bunch of free stuff you might want a different prize".

"Sure what is it?" Ashley asked.

"Its a sparring session with us at our gym tomorrow" Madison replied.

"Ashley and Kyla were both stunned.

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah we are". Spencer responded.

"So how bout it?" Spencer asked.

"Your on" the girls responded in unison.

"Great be at the gym at 8am sharp here's the address." Spencer pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the address down and gave it to Kyla

"We will see you tomorrow then". Spencer said as the girls left the mall.

"Kyla can you believe we are sparring with Spencer and Madison tomorrow?"

"I cant wait."

When they got home their father greeted them warmly.

"How was your trip girls"

"It was awesome dad why didn't you tell us you trained Spencer and Madison?" Ashley asked.

I must have for gotten it was a while ago and I had to keep it secret for their privacy I'm sorry."

Its okay dad we won the chance to go train with them tomorrow." Kyla mentioned.

"That's good I'll be at the office for a bit you guys have the house to yourselves today."

The girls spent the rest of the day training thinking of their unexpected connection to their idols.

I do NOT own South Of Nowhere

All characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch

No copyright infringement intended

I only own plot and original characters or places

I made up GFC any similarities to real organization unintended

read and review.


	3. The Payoff

Chapter3 Payoff

Kyla and Ashley heard their alarm clocks go off at 6am, Ashley rolled over in bed to shut it off.

"Kyla wake up we have to get ready for the gym". Ashley said eagerly.

"Relax Ashley I'm up I'll go get our bags ready."

Ashley went to take a relaxing shower.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the shower ready to pick out her wardrobe for the day she settled on a black t -shirt and sweatpants with black sneakers.

"Kyla you ready yet?" Ashley asked knocking on her sister's bedroom door.

"Yeah I showered downstairs come in."

Kyla hurry the hell up it already 7:15."

"I know I'm just looking to see what trunks I'm wearing today."

"Just grab your silver ones lets go"

"Got em and don't worry I packed your gold and red gear in your bag before you ask."

"Thanks you know me so well lets go."

The girls headed down to the kitchen where they noticed their father reading the paper.

"Morning girls."

"Mourning dad" the girls said in unison.

"You guys heading down to the gym I see"

"Yeah dad we are" Kyla responded.

"Well be safe."

"We will dad." Kyla replied before following Ashley out the door.

The ride over to the gym was a quick one considering all the LA traffic.

Forty minutes later the sister were in front of the gym.

"Ash you ready for this?"

"Lets do this Kyla."

They walked into the gym where they found Spencer and Madison getting loose on the mat, Spencer was the one who notice them walk through the door.

"Hey you two go change and meet us on the mat." Spencer said with authority.

Kyla and Ashley hustled over to the changing area where they were ready in no time flat.

"Alright glad you guys could make it hit the treadmill for twenty then we want three laps around the cage then we will go from there." Madison ordered.

The girls nodded as Spencer and Madison watched from the side when they were done Spencer and Madison entered the cage.

Spencer addressed the girls.

"Now that you guys have worked up a sweat we wanna see if you guys can handle yourselves in the cage."

"How you gonna do that Spencer?" Madison asked.

"Easy the same way we learned sparring."

Ashley and Kyla looked stunned.

When Ashley picked her jaw off the floor she asked "Who we sparing with?"

Ashley your going up against me and Madison with Kyla."

the three females were stunned.

"You sure that's wise Spencer?" Madison asked concerned.

"Of course it is they were trained by Raife so they should know enough not to get killed in here."

"Alright then Ashley you step out with me your sisters first."

Spencer and Ashley exited the cage.

"Kyla you ready?" Madison asked Kyla nodded and they began.

Madison took Kyla to the ground about two minutes in when Madison mounted Kyla it looked like Kyla was going to be a quick finish for Madison but Kyla rolled through and was able to reverse the position on Madison.

Spencer looked impressed as Madison looked like she was going to make it to her knees and sneak out. Kyla let Madison go to her knees and when it looked like Madison was free Kyla clasped two palms together and choked Madison out.

Spencer was stunned in all the time she was training with Madison she had never submitted her and Kyla did it with ease.

Spencer ran to the cage to check on Madison.

"You okay Mads?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kyla has got some serious ground skills."

Spencer called Kyla over from the other end of the cage.

"Nice work your the first person to tap out Madison in the first round go change and wait in the locker room Spencer requested.

Kyla sprinted over to the showers.

"Yeah."

"Alright Ashley me and you see if you can top your sisters performance.

"You ready guys Madison asked both fighters as they nodded an began.

The match started out with both girls landing monster punches eventually Ashley got enough space between her and Spencer that she ducked a right head kick and landed a left hook that caught Spencer clean and put her out Madison put Spencer on a stool and waited til she came around.

"Spencer what the hell happen you never get caught like that". Madison asked.

"I don't know I thought she was setting up for a kick that's all."

"Nice shot Ashley go shower and wait for me in the locker room."

Ashley headed off to the shower while Spencer talked with Madison.

"So what do you think about em Mads?"

"I think they can be stars if they come train with us full time, Ashley's got killer hands while Kyla's got top level ground game".

"I think we should offer them spots here full time." Spencer suggested.

"I'm down if you are Spencer."

"Its settled then go get em."

Madison knocked on the locker room door.

"Guys Me and Spencer wanna see you bring your gear."

Both girls looked at each other.

"What do you think they wanna see us about Ash? Kyla asked.

"We will find out come on grab your gear."

Both girls walked out to Spencer and Madison standing by the cage.

"Girls me and Madison wanna tell you that we were impressed with you guys today, so much so that we want to ask you if you guys wanna train with us full time."

Madison and Spencer gave the girls time to think.

Ashley turned and whispered in Kyla's ear "What do think do you wanna do this Kyla?"

Hell yeah Ash I'm sure dad will support us she whispered back.

When Spencer and Madison returned they saw the girls back by the cage.

Ashley spoke "Guys we wanna thank you for this shot first of all second we would like to take you up on that offer."

"You guys mean it?" Spencer asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah we do" the sisters said in unison.

"Great we can talk to your dad if you want as a team". Spencer stated.

"Okay lets go." Ashley said full of energy.

The group got to Ashley and Kyla's in half an hour , when they got in they found their dad going over work in the Kitchen.

"Dad we're home Kyla called.

"Hey girls whats up?"

"Dad we want to re introduce you to Madison and Spencer". Ashley said as the two fighters walked in.

"Its nice to see you guys again"

"Same here Raife." Spencer replied.

"So what brings you two around?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Ashley and Kyla." Spencer replied.

"What about them?"

"They are gifted fighters would you consider letting them turn pro and fight for team phoenix?"

"I don't know do you think they could handle the big time?"

"Raife if they're with us we will make sure they get treated with respect." Madison interjected.

"Well if you think they can handle it and its what they want its okay with me."

"Thanks dad" both girls said as they hugged their father.

"Its true what they day girls hard work pays off" Spencer said as she welcomed the girls to the team officially and they went out to celebrate.

Read and review

Disclaimer I do Not own South of Nowhere all characters belong to Thomas W Lynch

No copyright infringement intended

I only own plot Original characters and places

I made up GFC any similarities to real organization unintended


	4. Start Of Something Big

Chapter4 Start of Something Big

Ashley and Kyla had there first official training session with Spencer and Madison as there teammates.

"Kyla hurry up we have training at 8:30 sharp, and I don't want Spencer mad at us on our first day.

"Relax Ashley I just need my gloves."

Fifteen minutes later Ashley and Kyla loaded up the car and headed for the gym.

"So Ash what do you think we're gonna be doing today?"

"I honestly don't know if I know Spencer shes gonna have us doing a lot of ground work she always starts from the ground up."

Twenty minutes later the girls parked the car and ran into Spencer walking out of the locker room.

"Hey guys get changed and hit the cage."

The girls were dressed and ready in no time flat and in the cage.

"Guys today me and Madison want to switch it up instead of doing a normal all around workout we want to do focus workouts".

"Ashley you have sick stand up but you panic on the ground but we are gonna fix that your training with me nothing but ground game. Kyla your striking with Madison you need to be more well rounded lets go."

The girls spent a good two hours working on the program Spencer setup when they were done Spencer noticed someone walk through the gym door.

"Chelsea what brings you down to my home away from home?"

"Hey champ we kind of have a problem."

Spencer and Madison immediately gave each other a look.

"Whats up now boss?" Madison asked.

The card for our next show is going to go to crap if we don't find two fighters to fill in on our co main event and main event."

When Spencer heard this she realize there was something she needed to tell her boss.

"Chelsea I know you need two opponents for the main card but me and Madison just had fights we cant fight on such short notice."

After Spencer stated this fact Madison got an idea.

"Chelsea what if I told you I could save the card."

I'd say you were crazy."

"Hear me out we have two young fighters that would kill for a shot like this."

"Who are you talking about Madison Spencer asked knowing what she was doing."

She knocked on the locker room doors and got Ashley and Kyla.

Ashley Kyla meet MMA super promoter Chelsea Lewis."

both girls were shocked as they shook Chelsea's hand.

"Madison your not suggesting I put two unknowns in the cage at a huge show?"

"What other choice do you have?"

I hate to say it but your right".

"Girls how would you each like to make three thousand dollars and get main stream exposure?"

Ashley and Kyla both looked at each other in shock before Ashley responded.

"You mean we get to headline a big MMA show and make three grand?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"We would be honored to do it." Ashley replied.

"If you guys look good I'll sweeten the deal since you guys are backed by my two best champions right now, you finish the fights I'll throw in an extra two grand and we can talk permanent spots with the GFC."

"Done." Ashley replied.

"Thanks guys I'll call you with all the info next week thanks again guys." Chelsea said as she walked out of the gym.

"I hope you guys realize the deal you just closed we know you can make us proud now" Spencer said as she gave Ashley a flirting wink while Madison gave the same wink to Kyla.

As the two champions walked away and whispered to each other while the others were out of ear shot.

"Madison way to make it obvious your crushing on Kyla." Spencer said in the locker room.

"Says the girl who was undressing Ashley since she walked in."

"Was not and even if I was what makes you think either one is in to us like that?"

"I don't know its just a feeling why don't we feel them out during camp and see what happens we could meet the ones who make us turn in our players cards."

"Yeah could be the start of something big."

read and review

Disclaimer I do not own South of Nowhere

all characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch

No copyright infringement intended

I only own original characters and places along with plot

I made up GFC any similarities to real organization unintended


	5. Wild Ride

Chapter 5 Wild Ride

It had been a week since Ashley and Kyla had there lives changed forever they were going to be fighting in their first pro fights, Ashley and Kyla had made it a promise to each other that there top priority would be to get the finish in there fights.

Ashley and Kyla woke up feeling pumped because today they would be finding out who they would be fighting.

"Kyla hurry up we have to be in the gym in thirty you know Mads will have our heads if we aren't there on time."

"Relax Ash I laid out our stuff last night I'll just go take a shower downstairs, dad left early today so take a shower I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Ashley took a warm shower and dressed in her team Phoenix sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt with her red and black running sneakers.

Ashley ran downstairs where she found Kyla dressed in red sweatpants and her black t-shirt with SLASHER on the front.

"I'm ready Kyla lets go."

Ashley grabbed her keys and headed out to the car with Kyla.

"Ky is that shirt new I haven't seen that one in your collection."

"That's because its from Madison's new collection this one is not even out yet she designs her own gear.

Chelsea is also Madison's seamstress they make all the gear for the team themselves."

"That's sick Ky."

"I know lucky for us there's no traffic or we would be super late"

Twenty minutes later they walked into the gym where they found Madison on the mat working and Spencer on the tredmill.

"Hey you two get dressed and get loose we wanna talk to you after we all heat up". Madison said as the girls went to the dressing room and changed into their workout gear.

When Ashley and Kyla changed they headed to the treadmill did there normal cardio then hit the bag before heading into the cage to work on their wrestling and jujitsu after going three rounds Spencer stop them and pulled them out of the cage.

"Girls sorry to stop you but Chelsea is on the phone and wants to tell you about your fights."

The girls all walked over to the office where they waited for Chelsea's phone call to come through .

"Go ahead Chelsea gangs all here." Madison said as she closed the door.

"Alright Ashley Kyla I told you would know who your opponents were for the big LA show when I straightened out the issues with the venue".

"Ashley your opponent for your fight at 135 is Tori Heart and Kyla your fighting Nicole Santos you guys will be fighting next weekend be at the venue at 4:00 for weigh ins that day I already put word to the media about the fights put on a good show and this could be the start of something big for both I'll see you later."

Madison ended the call and turned to Ashley and Kyla.

"You guys can watch some footage on your opponents in the lounge while I talk to Spencer for a bit we will be out to spar with you in a few since we both fought these girls we can have you ready in no time for your fights, just go to the top shelf and look for disc 3 and 4 those are the last fights on the girls you'll be fighting."

Ashley and Kyla left to the lounge to watch the fights while Madison and Spencer sat in the office.

"So Spencer you think they can handle Tori and Nicole?"

"Yeah with us helping them out they should be fine but Mads I wanted to ask you something that has to do with matters out of the cage."

"Sure Spencer whats up?"

"Ashley and Kyla have been with us for a little over three weeks and I want to get to know Ashley outside of the gym" Spencer sighed.

"Spencer I know that look someones got a crush."

"I don't Madison."

"That's bullshit Spencer you only shut me out when you know I'm right besides I'm kind of curious about Kyla to."

"You are Mads really?"

"Yes ever since the day we saw them at the autograph expo."

"So what do you say we invite them to lunch after practice and get to them a bit."

I don't know Spencer we don't know if they're even into girls like that."

"So we take a chance and if there not we can act like nothing happened we can play it low key."

"Okay Mads I guess we can do that".

Madison and Spencer went the room where Ashley and Kyla were watching film.

"Hey guys room for two more?" Spencer as she tried to hide a smile.

Ashley paused the clip as she nodded to Spencer to join her.

Kyla noticed Madison looked hesitant she nodded as led Madison to the couch where they where sitting.

Once they reviewed both discs again Madison worked with Kyla on her boxing while Spencer worked with Ashley on her submissions and take downs.

After four hours of hard training Spencer and Madison decided to treat Ashley and Kyla to lunch at their house.

Spencer opened the door to the house when Ashley and Kyla stepped in they where shocked at the size of the house Ashley immediately noticed a picture on the wall of Spencer standing with Raife in the middle of the cage with her dad she noticed a chain with a silver A on it she looked in her bag til she found what she was looking for.

"Ash whats gives?" Kyla asked as soon Spencer and Madison where in the kitchen preparing lunch .

"Kyla look at the picture on the table."

"What about it Ash its just dad and Spencer."

"Look at the chain around Spencer's neck"

"OMG its your A chain I can tell it is because it has dads trademark slants on the A how could Spencer have your chain?"

Just as Kyla posed the question Spencer came up behind them.

I had that Chain that night because Raife told me he had a daughter who he thought I reminded him of, and when he put that chain around my neck in locker room he said she would be with me that with her on my side I cant lose, I won that fight because when I felt like I had no shot I thought of what Raife told me and scored a knockout win."

"He told me the story behind that chain and how much his daughter loved it and what sealed it for me was when he showed me a picture of Ashley and I knew from that moment on I had to meet her because I wanted to let her know how important she was to bringing me back from the brink of quitting not only in that fight but fighting in general."

Ashley was shocked at the revelation.

"Spencer you mean it I was the reason you didn't quit fighting?".

"Yes I mean it Ashley the world title I wear around my waste is in some part because of you".

Ashley shed a tear as they walked into a huge hero that Madison.

"You okay Spencer?" Madison asked.

I'm good Mads I'm just so emotional right now because I've finally found the reason why I made it through the hard times I went through"

"What do you mean Spencer?" Madison asked as she finish a piece of her sandwich.

"You know that picture of me and Raife in the living room?"

"Yeah what about it well that chain around my neck belonged to Ashley."

"Are you serious you mean the something that turned you into an other world fighter was Ashley Davies?"

"Yes Mads the world title is partly because of the strength Ashley gave me".

Ashley was in awe of what she just heard she lit the fire of one of the best fighters in the world.

"Spencer I'm honored I was able to have such a big impact on your fighting career I promise you I will not only win my fight I'm going to finish it".

The group finished their lunch and went into the living room where they happen to catch one of Madison's fights on TV.

I remember this fight it was against Jill Henderson if I remember this fight right right I took her out with an arm bar" Madison stated.

After the ending of the fight they happen to stumble on to something unexpected it was Kyla last fight in Baltimore before the end of her senior year in college.

"Oh my goodness it cant be Ash look I cant believe they are showing my fight from Baltimore".

"I cant believe this either Ky its the fight."

Spencer and Madison where lost.

"What are you two talking about?" Madison asked curiously.

Its the fight that Kyla fought the night Madison debuted just watch the fight Madison there's something I think your going to find very enlightening." Ashley said as winked at Madison.

The girls watched the admiring Kyla's impressive form Madison watched in amazement the entire time .

As they watched Kyla lock in a guillotine choke for the win Ashley whispered to Madison about looking very closely at the chain being slipped around Kyla's neck as soon as that happened Ashley grabbed the remote and paused the TV.

"Madison look very closely at the chain around Kyla's neck what do you see?"

"I cant make it out for sure but I think there's some writing on it." Madison replied.

"Here maybe this will help you Kyla said as she pulled out her phone and showed Madison a close up of the chain it said KWMD.

"Whats KWMD stand for?" Madison asked.

"It stand for Kyla Woods and Madison Duarte I've had it for about a year wearing this chain helped me make one of the biggest decisions in my life"

What was that Ky?"

"This chain gave me the courage I needed to come out and be myself."

"I had it made the week before and decided to come out after the fight."

"What do you mean Ky?"

I mean I'm gay and I only came out to my closest friends Ash and my dad my mom never knew until after that fight she beat me and disowned me."

"Wow but I thought you guys had the same parents." Madison asked.

"We share a father but have different mothers Ashley's mom was more of a mom to me then mine was but I still kept her last name."

"Wow so I inspired you that much?"

"You did so every fight I have I think of you before I go in."

"That's deep Ky"

"It was worth it from that day forward I made a vow if I ever met you I would thank you."

With that Madison hugged Kyla as Spencer wiped a tear from Ashley's eye.

Madison and Spencer exchanged a look in which they both knew they were in for a wild ride.  
Disclaimer I do Not own South of Nowhere

all characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch

No copyright infringement intended

I only own original characters,places and plot read and review.


	6. Falling into Place

Chapter6 Falling into Place

Madison woke up feeling a little more pumped up then usual she looked at the clock on her night table

it read 7:05am. She thought of going downstairs into the living room to just do a mental check with herself.

Madison sat in the middle of the room and began to think to herself "I cant believe what happen yesterday, Kyla really blew me away with her revelation that shes gay I might actually have a shot but I have to be careful I cant push to hard."

Madison spent the next half in hour in meditation.

Spencer came down a short time later dressed in her queen phoenix workout shirt and sweats.

"Hey Mads your up early whats up?"

"Just thinking about Kyla that's all."

"Oh so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take it slow with her I'll train her and after camp I'll see what happens".

Alright why don't go get ready and I'll text Ashley and Kyla to meet us at the gym in 30."

Cool Madison replied as she headed to the shower.

Meanwhile Ashley and Kyla where gathering their gear for there training session with Madison and Spencer.

"Hey Ky I just got a text from Spencer she wants us in the gym in 30 lets rock."

"Alright Ash I just need to grab my gloves and we can go Kyla yelled from her room.

A few minutes later Kyla emerged from her room surprising Ashley.

"I'm ready Ash lets go."

Kyla and Ashley headed out to the car and began the short drive to the gym.

Ashley noticed Kyla was being a little to quiet for her today.

"Kyla you alright you seem like you have a lot on your mind whats up?"

"Nothing Ash just thinking."

"Come on Kyla I know somethings on your mind your usually more up beat then me in the mourning."

Alright I'll tell you but you cant say a word to dad Spencer or Madison got it."

"Yea I got it now whats up?"

"I have a crush on Madison". Kyla said shyly.

"That's it Ky I thought it was something serious." Ashley replied.

"But it is serious Ash because the feelings I have for Madison are unlike any other I've ever had its like when I think of her its like I don't have to be guarded I feel calm like shes all I need."

"Wow Kyla you feel that strongly about her?"

"I do Ash I know I've only known for a short time but I think she could be it Ash and it scares me".

"Kyla if you feel like that I say go for it I support you all the way."

"Thanks Ash, but what if shes not into me like that?"

"There is a chance of that but you wont know unless you try."

"Thanks Ash your the best big sister anyone could have."

"No problem Kyla now focus you need to be all in while your training."

Ashley and Kyla pulled up to the gym where they found Spencer and Madison unlocking the front door.

"Hey Ash Kyla." Madison greeted as she walked into gym.

The other three girls walked into the gym and walked to the locker room and changed,when they were all ready Madison saw Kyla head for the treadmill with Ashley and Spencer so the four of them worked on there cardio for twenty minutes in silence.

After the treadmill Kyla and Ashley Prepared to go into the cage when Madison stopped them.

"Ashley your working with Spencer on the mat Kyla your in the cage with me".

The girls paired off and began to work while sparring with Kyla Madison noticed something different about Kyla.

"She seems to be on another level today I like it"

They continued to spar until Kyla finally gets the better of Kyla with an arm bar.

"Kyla good job in there today keep that intensity level up and your as good as gold now go change I think you earned a rest".

After Kyla showered and changed she went down to the film room and popped in a one of Madison's highlight reels.

Up stairs Madison watched as Spencer and Ashley moved into the cage and had a three round match

when that ended Ashley worked on her agility in the tires while Spencer worked the bag.

Forty minutes later the trio changed and sat down.

"Ashley you should go do some film study with your sister while I talk to Spencer we can join you guys in a few". Spencer instructed Ashley.

Once she was out of ear shot Spencer sat next to Madison.

"So Mads you noticed how Kyla was today in training she looked like she could go tomorrow."

"I know its like shes not just trying to win her sparring matches she tries to finish shes gonna be scary."

"She reminds me a lot of you she has your same skill set when you started out."

"I know but Spencer can we talk about matters outside the cage for a bit?"

"Sure whats up?"

"I was thinking back to last night with Kyla and I just feel like from yesterday to today shes changed."

"How do you mean ?"

"I mean she just seems like a different person she didn't come with that happy vibe its like shes holding something in".

"You think there's something shes not telling us?"

"I don't know Mads maybe you should take her out for a bit and see if she opens up to you."

Okay I think that would be a good way to get to know her."

After the chat Spencer and Madison headed to the film room where they heard something unexpected from outside the closed door.

"Ash face it she'll never go for me shes Madison freaking Duarte she would never date someone as damaged as me besides what makes you think I have a shot in hell with an angel like her?"

"Take a chance Ky she could be your miss right."

Madison and Spencer were both shocked at what they just heard they ran back upstairs and changed quickly.

"Spencer did you hear that?"

"I did this explains a lot the crazy training the vibe from earlier she likes you Madison."

"I don't know what to do now."

"Gee Mads I don't know you have a totally hot girl who thinks your the best thing to happen to her what do you think you should do?"

"Ask her out maybe?"

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." Spencer replied half jokingly.

"But Spencer I ask her out then what she loses focus and it costs her the chance of a lifetime I cant do that to her."

"Your looking at this all wrong Mads you asking her out is going to be a good thing because by doing it that's one less thing on her mind and shes freer and more focused."

"I see your point but how do I keep it out of the press I mean I don't want to take away from the big show."

"Easy when you guys work out don't go public til after her fight."

"You say that like shes going to say yes"

"Duh yeah I mean your a smoking hot Latina chick with a personality and a ridiculous body and she said it herself she wants you."

"I guess your right come on lets go join them in the film room" Madison said as they made there way back downstairs.

When they got there Kyla immediately noticed Madison walk in and sit next to her with her arm just inches away from being around her.

"Oh my god this cant be real Madison must be trying to kill I mean its bad enough I have a monster crush but shes sitting here looking like an absolute angel what do I do?" Kyla mentally said to herself.

Kyla was able to keep herself together long enough to make it through film study.

The group eventually all went upstairs and gathered there things and headed towards the door.

As Kyla and Ashley headed towards the door they noticed Madison stop Kyla.

"Kyla I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk to the park together to talk?"

It took Kyla a few seconds to process the request.

"Of course Madison" Kyla replied with her heart ready to jump out of her chest.

"Cool you can come with me while Ashley and Spencer head to the house."

"Ash you okay hanging with me for the rest of the day?" Spencer asked hoping she would get a yes.

"Yeah why not."

Ashley gave Kyla a wink as she turned to Spencer and the pairs drove off..

The drive to the park was a quiet one for Madison and Kyla when they finally pulled up to the park they left the car by flower shop and walked to an open trail.

"So Kyla how do you like your first pro fight camp?" Madison asked trying to break the ice.

"Its awesome I'm so thankful you took me and Ashley in."

"No big you guys deserve it."

"So Ky you said your not out to many people why?"

"I guess I just don't want to get rejected that's all"

"You shouldn't worry about what others think of you as long as your happy screw outside opinions."

"Thanks for the advice Mads"

"No problem."

The girls made small talk until Madison brought Kyla up to a hill that over looked the entire park once they reached the top Madison turned to Kyla grabbed her hands and spoke.

"Kyla there's something I have to tell you about today."

Whats that Madison? Kyla said not liking where this was headed.

"I heard something today in the film room I probably shouldn't have."

"What?" Kyla asked with a peaked interest.

I know why you've been acting distant today."

"I know you like me."

Kyla was shocked and tried to deflect it.

"Of course I like you Madison you've become a friend to me."

"I don't mean like that Ky I heard what Ashley said I know you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Oh" Kyla said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Kyla why are you crying?"

I'm crying because I know what your about say so just put me out of misery and say it already."

Kyla what do you mean you know what I'm going to say?"

"I mean your going to say you don't like me like that but we can still be friends."

Kyla that's where you've got it wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kyla said sniffling a bit.

"I mean I brought you here to tell you I like you and want you to be my girlfriend."

"You mean it Madison?" Kyla said trying to contain her excitement.

"I mean it Ky."

"But your straight and a pro fighter wont that hurt your career?"

"A pro fighter yes straight not so much Madison laughed as she responded.

"Since when?"

"Oh I've been out since high school and as far as fighting goes no one has ever asked me everyone just assumes fighting is my life and I don't do relationships, but I've dated plenty I've just kept it private".

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know what do you think it means?"

"I would assume it means I now have a girlfriend.

"Your assumption would be right but Kyla there is one catch."

"What is that Mads?"

"We don't go public til after your fight and I take you out on a real date."

"Done." Kyla answered full of excitement as Madison planted a scorching kiss on Kyla.

Kyla thought to herself Everything is Falling into place."

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do Not own South of Nowhere all characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own plot original characters and places.

I made up GFC any similarities to real organization unintended.


	7. Players No More

Chapter 7 Players No More

A/n this chapter takes place the day before the Fight

Beep Beep Beep Kyla and Ashley woke up to the sound of their alarm clock, Ashley had started sleeping in Kyla's room to wake up on time for training.

"Kyla shut that annoying thing off"Ashley said clearly still asleep.

Kyla shut the alarm off as she headed for the shower.

Ashley headed to the shower until she heard Kyla's cellphone go off with a text message she decided to go over and read it.

Good morning babe counting the minutes til I see you love u angel ox.

Ashley put Kyla's phone back on her bed and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later Kyla and Ashley got dressed in their team Phoenix work out gear and left for the car. As they headed for the car Kyla looked down at her phone where she noticed Madison's text.

"Kyla so whats up with you and Madison?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ash there's nothing going on with me and Madison".

"Yeah right I saw your face when you read that text."

"Okay Ash I'll tell you Madison and me are a couple". Kyla confessed.

"Kyla your joking."

"No I'm not the catch is we can go public til after the fights."

"That's great Kyla when did this happen?"

"Yesterday when we left the gym she took me to her favorite spot and she told me she wants us to be a couple."

The rest of the ride was a fairly quiet one when they finally made it to the gym Kyla and Ashley noticed Madison working the bag with Spencer.

When Madison noticed Kyla walk in she stopped the bag and pulled Kyla into a searing kiss.

"Mads what the hell Kyla walks in and you drop your workout." Spencer said half angry.

"Sorry Spencer I cant help it if one of LA'S hottest girls walks into our gym." Madison said as she put her hand around Kyla's waste".

"Alright I'll let it slide, Kyla Ashley get on the scale so we can see how much weight you have to cut before 4:00." Spencer said as Kyla and Ashley made there way up to the scale.

"Alright Kyla your up first."

Kyla stepped up to the scale and waited for the result.

"147" Madison replied.

"Alright Kyla you have to cut two pounds hit the treadmill for half an hour and see if you can get down." Madison said as Kyla headed towards the treadmill while putting on the sweat suit.

Madison jumped on the treadmill along with Kyla to keep in shape.

"Alright Ashley your up".

Ashley stepped on the scale.

"138" Spencer stated.

"Alright Ash go hit the the treadmill with the sweat suit." Spencer said as she stared at Ashley's butt.

Spencer decided to hit the lifting tire while the others worked on the treadmill.

"Come on Carlin pull yourself together Ashley needs to focus on her fight." Spencer said to herself as she worked the tire.

Four hours later all four girls met by the scale to have Kyla and Ashley re weight themselves.

"Alright Kyla your up first." Spencer said as Kyla stepped on the scale.

"145 flat good job Kyla go relax for bit" Spencer said.

"Kyla why don't you shower and hang out with me until we finish up here." Madison said shooting Kyla a flirty look.

"Alright Ash your up." Spencer said as Ashley stepped on the scale.

"135 even good job Ashley, go shower and we can chill until the weigh ins."

Ashley went to change while Spencer walked over to Kyla and Madison who were making out in the office.

"Alright you two can you keep your hands off each other while I'm here?"

"Sorry SC but can you blame me you see Kyla's body its impossible to keep my hands off this angel".

Madison said as she traced Kyla's abs.

"Guys I'm not jealous or anything I just wish I could have what you two do."

"Spencer there's something I have to tell you about Ashley." Kyla said knowing Spencer took the bait.

"What Kyla" Spencer said in a hyper manner.

"Well Spencer its about Ashley."

"What is it Kyla?"

"Ashley likes you but she doesn't know that you like her she doesn't make the first move shes more of a girly girl when it comes relationships she needs to know shes wanted."

"Wait a minute Kyla how do know I'm even into Ashley?"

I've known since we started training here and the way you looked at her during us weighing in earlier."

"Okay I'm busted but is Ashley even into girls Kyla?" Spencer asked curious.

"Yeah she is couldn't you tell, why do you think she came in jeans to practice she was flirting with you."

"How could I be so stupid she practically invited me to jump on her all this time and I'm sitting here single kinda funny isn't it?"

"Yeah, I say we go out after the weigh ins and you can tell her SC." Madison said.

Just as Madison said that Ashley walked in.

"So here you guys are what were you guys talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing Ash honest" Kyla stammers.

"Okay I'll bite what do we do til the weigh ins at four?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was thinking we head to the park to hang out." Kyla said as she looked over at Spencer.

"Okay Kyla that would be cool lets get our stuff and go." Spencer responded.

The girls picked up their stuff and headed for their cars.

"Ashley I'm riding with Madison you're riding with Spencer is that cool?"

"Sure Ky go ahead" Ashley replied thinking great I have a crush on her now I have to sit inches away from resisting the urge to tell her I want her."

The ride to the park was quiet with both girls unknowingly thinking the same thing "just tell her already."

When they pulled up to the park Ashley saw that they had bypassed Kyla and Madison.

"Spencer we bypassed Kyla and Madison."

"I know Ash there's a reason for that." Spencer answered as she drove to the edge of the park that overlooked a small stream.

"What are we doing here Spencer?"

Ashley I brought you here because there's something I want to tell you." Spencer said as she held Ashley's hands.

"Ashley from the first day I saw you at the expo I knew I wanted to get to know you but I never imagined I would get so attached to you the feelings I have for you have grown deeper then friendship I think I'm falling for you."

"Spencer are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" Ashley asked smiling on the inside.

"Yes Ashley Davies I'm telling you I want to be your girlfriend."

"Well in that case I'm telling you I want to be your girlfriend." Ashley replied as Spencer pulled her in to a deep kiss not knowing Kyla and Madison had seen the whole thing.

"Well its about freaking time." Kyla came from behind a near by tree with Madison.

"You knew about this Kyla?" Ashley asked stunned.

"Of course big sister I knew Spencer was crushing on you for the longest and was waiting for you to do something about it, but when you didn't I got Spencer to admit it and she decided to bring you here to tell you."

Just as Ashley was about Kyla out of Madison's arms Madison noticed her phone go off it was Chelsea .

"Whats up Chelsea?"

Madison there's been a change of plans I need Kyla and Ashley to weigh in now the convention center has a meeting with the mayor that got moved up"

"Sure thing we can be there in a bit see you there" Madison said as she ended the call.

"Guys we have a change of plans Weigh ins are in a few we need to get over there now." Madison said.

The Crew headed over to the convention center where they found a ton of reporters along with Chelsea and the other fighters when they were ready Ashley and Kyla stepped on stage and waited for Chelsea to speak.

"Good afternoon guys as you know we are here to have the weigh ins for GFC BASH allow me to introduce our co main event stepping on the scale first is Nicole Santos Nicole was a tall lighter version of Spencer.

"145 even thanks Nicole." Chelsea said as Nicole stepped over to the left of Chelsea and waited.

"Next we have Kyla "The Wizard" Woods."

Kyla stepped on the scale.

"145 even nice job Kyla."

Kyla stepped over to the right side of Chelsea and faced off with Nicole.

"Alright guys next up we have our main event of the evening Ashley "One Touch" Davies vs. Tori Heart.

"First up on the scale is Tori Heart."

Tori stepped on the scale.

"135 even good job Tori."

Tori waited for Ashley to weigh in..

Ashley weighed in at 135 and they squared off.

"And there you have guys the top fights for tomorrow night".

After signing some last minute paper work the crew headed back home.

They decided to spend the day relaxing.

"So hows it feel to know you guys are twenty four hours from your first pro fight?" Madison asked.

"Well to tell you guys the truth we are both claim as can be we were more scared of finding out if we actually had a shot with you guys relationship wise." Kyla replied.

"Well rest up you guys should relax you have you have nothing to worry about your going to do great."

Spencer stated.

"Ash Ky we made a decision about our relationships."

Whats that Spencer?" Kyla asked.

"We've decided that what ever happens tomorrow we want to go public with our relationships."

"Wait Madison didn't you say you wanted one date before we went public?" Kyla asked.

"I did say that but I thought that there's going to be crazy media hounding us if they see us out so we should just stop it before it starts."

"We think that's a great idea." Ashley stated.

"This is great Spencer I guess we are players no more and its awesome." Madison said.

"Yes it is Mads Yes it is".

Disclaimer I do Not own South of Nowhere all characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own plot original characters and places I made up GFC any similarities to real organization unintended.


	8. Showtime

Chapter 8 Show Time

Red Phoenix Gym 6:45PM

Kyla and Ashley had spent the day getting mentally prepared for the biggest opportunity of their lives, they spent all day alone just thinking about the chance they were given all the work they had done over the last few weeks led up to the fight that would introduce them to the MMA world.

"Kyla can you believe we are a few hours from walking into a crowded convention center for the chance to get into the GFC?"

"Honestly I cant but we made it I just hope we are ready for this its the big time now Ky."

"Ashley don't stress we were trained by two world champions we are going to be fine tonight." Kyla said comforting her sister.

"Your right Kyla now what do you say we head over to the venue I bet Spencer and Madison are waiting for us."

Ashley and Kyla locked up the gym grabbed their gear and drove over to the convention center.

Half hour later they made their way to the locker room where they found Spencer and Madison waiting for them with bags in hand.

"What are you two doing here we thought you would be in the lounge?" Kyla asked.

"Why would we be in the lounge when you two are getting ready for the biggest fights of your lives?"Madison asked.

"Thanks guys this is great but we want to change and get our minds right before tonight." Ashley said.

"Well okay but we cant let you go out there without some new gear." Spencer said pulling out two red boxes and handing them to the girls.

"You didn't have to do this guys really." Ashley said blushing.

"We wanted to open em go ahead." Madison said.

Kyla opened her box first inside she found a red T-shirt that said Red Phoenix on the collar and Fear the Wizard on the front in Black letters along with matching white trunks.

"Thanks Mads I love it" Kyla said holding back tears.

"Anytime babe." Madison replied as she hugged Kyla.

"Now Ashley open your gift up." Spencer said eagerly.

Ashley opened up her box revealing a gold T-shirt with the words One Touch on the front along with white shorts with One Touch written on the front.

"Thanks Spencer this is awesome."

"No problem any for you Ash." Spencer said as she hugged Ashley.

"Before you guys head off we wanted to show you guys our walk out robes for tonight." Kyla said.

Ashley and Kyla pulled out two Black hooded robes from their bags.

"Check out the backs guys." Kyla said.

Madison was the first to look in silver cursive she noticed SLASHER was sown in.

"Kyla why is Slasher written on your robe?"

"Its to remind me that I'm not going in the cage alone I have someone their with me at all times."

Madison held back tears.

Spencer looked at Ashley's robe and noticed three words on the back "One touch Phoenix."

"Ashley why one touch Phoenix?"

"Its because from the moment I met you I knew we were suppose to be one I'm finishing this fight for you."

"Thanks Ashley that means a lot." Spencer was holding back because she really wanted to tell Ashley she was madly in love with her.

"Well we are going to go hit the lounge we'll catch up with you before your fights, Ash I'm cornering you Madison's with Kyla but we walk out as a team." Madison stated as she followed Spencer out.

Once Madison and Spencer hit the lounge they sat to watch the under card.

"So Spencer you sure you want to give Ashley your little surprise tonight?"

"I should be asking you the same thing about Kyla."

"I know its crazy but we both said it last night they are both worth the plunge."

"Okay Mads I get it they win their fights we purpose at dinner".

An hour and forty minutes later Ashley and Kyla were met by Chelsea Spencer and Madison in the locker room.

"Kyla your fights up next get ready" Chelsea said.

"Alright Kyla go out there and show the fans out there that the cage is the Wizards world." Ashley said.

A security guard led Spencer Madison and Kyla out to the cage.

Announcer

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to our co main event f the evening introducing first in the blue corner from Los Angeles by way of Baltimore Kyla the Wizard Woods.

"Fighting out of the red corner from Arizona, Nicole Santos".

The two fighters touched gloves and waited for the referee to start the fight.

Once the fight started Kyla and Nicole traded shots.

Three minutes into the fight Kyla slammed Nicole to the ground and attempted an arm triangle choke but Nicole fought it off and got back to her feet Kyla saw an opening once Nicole got up she decided to try something new she threw a spinning heel kick that landed flush to the side of Nicole's head that stopped the fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen the referee has called a stop to this contest at 3:39 of the first round declaring the winner by knock out Kyla the Wizard Woods."

Kyla dropped to her knees and cried as Madison and Spencer picked her up and walked out of the cage.

"Kyla that was amazing I didn't know you had that in you." Madison gushed.

"Thanks Madison I actually decided before coming out that I was looking to finish this fight by knockout."

"Well Kyla you did it I saw the look on Chelsea's face I think you earned a bonus tonight" Madison said.

"Well I was trained by a two time champion who has one of the highest finishing rates around" Kyla said flirting.

"Okay you two we still have Ashley's fight to win." Spencer said.

"Ashley are you ready for this?"

"Yeah I am lets rock."

Ashley walked out to the cage with her opponent already waiting.

After all the intros Ashley's fight started Ashley and her opponent traded blow until Ashley did something unexpected at the mid way point of the round she took her opponent to the ground and locked in a arm triangle choke for the win.

After the fight Chelsea presented both girls with their show checks and five thousand dollar bonus checks and signed them on the spot.

Post fight press conference

"Ashley Kyla great wins out there tonight whats next for you two?" A reporter asked.

"Well we are going to celebrate with our team and enjoy this win" Ashley replied.

Another reporter then turned to Spencer after seeing her whisper to Madison.

"Guys before you leave can we get some light shed on the rumor that one of you is currently in a relationship?" Another reporter asked.

"Well to put this matter to rest before it gets any bigger I would like to announce that the rumor about the romance is true and I would like to announce that both Madison and I are dating people." Spencer answered.

"Spencer can we at least know who?" the same reporter asked.

"No comment." she responded as the four girls left the venue.

"Guys the limo is outside we had the cars picked up we are headed to Chelsea's there's a private dinner for us at her club". Spencer said as they went off in the limo.

The whole ride over Kyla and Madison wondered why Madison and Spencer were so quiet.

Once they got to the club they were greeted by Chelsea who led them to their table.

They ordered drinks and hung out for a few hours til Chelsea handed Madison and Spencer two red boxes and went over to Ashley and Kyla.

"Ashley Kyla follow me to the outer deck please."

Ashley and Kyla had followed Chelsea to the deck where they happen to be sitting under the moonlight.

Ten minutes later Spencer and Madison emerged from inside in elegant black suits.

"Spencer Madison what gives with the suits?" Kyla asked.

Madison approached Kyla and dropped to a knee and grabbed her hand.

"Kyla I know that we have only known each other a few months but I feel like its been a lot longer,

you are my better half you bring out the best in me I cant hide what I feel for you anymore.

Madison what are you saying?" Kyla asked puzzled.

"I'm saying I don't want a girlfriend I want something more permanent, Kyla Woods will you marry me?"

Kyla was shocked it took her about a minute to respond.

"Madison I have two words for you."

"Whats that Kyla?"

"Hell yes" Kyla responded as Madison slipped

"Oh my god my little sister is engaged to one of the best fighters in the world congrats Kyla" Ashley said.

Spencer saw this as her perfect opportunity.

"Ashley I wouldn't go feeling left out."

"Spencer what do you mean?"

Ashley Davies you are the reason I got back into fighting, and you are the reason I train the way I do you are my everything".

"Ashley Davies will you make me on of the happiest woman in LA by marring me."

Ashley was shocked.

Ashley pulled Spencer into a deep kiss.

"To answer your question Carlin yes and you can start calling me Ashley Carlin."

The newly engaged couples left the restaurant after telling Chelsea the news and receiving congratulations they headed off to begin the next phase of their lives together.

Disclaimer I Do not own South of Nowhere All characters belong to Thomas W. Lynch

No copyright infringement intended. I only own plot original characters and places.

I made up the GFC any similarities to actual organization unintended

A/n I enjoyed writing this story I felt like this would be a nice , thanks to all that have read or reviewed. I will return to South of Nowhere fandom soon.


End file.
